Eyes on Fire
"''There was never a good war,or a bad peace"'' '' -Benjamin Franklin'' Prologue Pain is one of the most ultimate emotions. Yes, it lives within us everywhere we go, that emotion always followed us, it can deemed to be a great emotion but it is much lesser than Dying. Dying is the greatest of all negative emotions, it is the more serious one and it contains negative emotions much like Depression, Anger, and Guilt. Dying can not be avoid nor prevent. 4 years has passed since the Danville Second Dimensional War has ended. Thus, that War left many guilt to The Resistance Members, only few members have survived that war, Phineas was included to the surviving members. The Superior Ones like Candace have died too. The City is now filled with the remains of the war, broken buildings, shattered windows and destroyed roads are everywhere and the screams of The Deceased Resistance Members are heard, presumbly they have turn into a ghost that has no peace in the afterlife. The War was one of the most dangerous history that has happen to Danville ever. In the Headquarters of the Resistance, the styles and design has been rebuild. All walls are design in a futuristic matter and all doors are activated with code locks but there is one room that hasn't been design it which is presume that it was left that way to left a memory of someone who died in there. In the Meeting Room, there is a tall boy with the height of "5'5", messy deep-orange hair,blue eyes that seemed to be filled with gloomy emotions and his attire is more like a Male Resistance Leader Uniform. His name was Phineas Flynn, the younger brother of the late Candace Flynn. He granted his sister's wish: To became the Next Resistance Leader. Suddenly, the room was opened and a girl with a slim figure entered. She has a short orange hair, eyes with heterochromia iridum,serious face that is similar to Candace's serious face and a uniform with a captain badge which presumes that She is the Captain of the sub-group. "Sir, we have a something situational is going on" The girl saluted Phineas stopped his writing and glares at The girl with stoic eyes. He is much serious than ever, he was formerly optimistic but it seems that Phineas has changed because of the war that ended his sister's lfie. "What is going on?" Phineas seriously asked "We found a girl at the Outskirts of Danville, she is keep inside a Cryonics Statis and she seemed to be an old member of the Resistance, because she had the badge of a Private First Class Officer" The girl replied "Okay, send me to the place of the situation" "Right away Sir" The Captain saluted Phineas stands up from his chair and follows the Captain. The Captain is revealed to be Scarlett Cole, she seems to be stoic and cold than ever and she never changed much like her dimensional counterpart who became optimistic and bright. As Phineas and Scarlett went outside the headquarters, they saw two people carrying the Cryonics Statis, Phineas demands them to drop it carefully, so that he can examine it. As the two people drop the Cryonics Statis, Phineas lets out a sigh and he carefully examines the Cryonics Statis. He saw the girl inside the Cryonics Statis, the girl was very beautiful, she had blonde hair, pale skin and lips that are pale red. "No, it can't be" Phineas gasped He can't believe what he saw, After 4 years of suffering and pain of the Death of the Superior Members, He saw a survivor who was cryogenically frozen for 4 years or somehow "dreaming" in a deep sleep. He opens the Crynoics Statis and it was revealed the girl was Bonnie Wilson, The Former Private First Class Officer. Chapter 1 Heat Phineas called two people to carry the body of Bonnie Wilson. Soon, two nurses from the Medical Division came, their names were Melissa Landry and Andrew Karl. They carry the body using a stretcher, as they put the body in the stretcher, Phineas advised them to deliver the body to Dr.Baljeet. The two nurses salute and continue so on. Phineas, still serious sheds a tear, a tear showing his happiness that their was a survivor all along. He runs quickly to the Headquarters and went to the Observation Room, he saw Dr.Baljeet examining the body and Phineas helds Bonnie's hand. He senses a pulse movement which means that Bonnie is still alive. Since the Cryonics Statis has a life saving equipment, it doesn't let someone die, but they simple freeze and underwent coma. "There is no doubt, this girl is suffering from Coma for four long years" Baljeet commented "How should we wake her up?" Phineas asked "We just have to check her heart rate and her sleeping rate, we must sense the waves from her brain, whether she is still alive or not" Baljeet and Phineas exits the room. Two members were waiting outside the room, they were Captain Scarlett and Captain Irving of The Silver Lore. They were not the same as their alternate counterparts, their alternate counterparts were supposed to be a couple but 2nd Scarlett and Irving were 'frenemies". "What in the name of-" Irving cuts his words "Don't you dare say those bad words to Officer Bonnie, it's not like you were there in the place of situation" Said Scarlett "Why do you always have to show that temper of yours?" "Isn't it obvious? I always hate you because your freakishly annoying" "Well, I hate you too because you keep showing off your skills and saying that your skills is better than mine!" "The glob! I always had extreme skills not like yours who were based on someone" "If you are going to mentioned my brother, don't mention it because he's long dead" "Whatever! at least I mentioned your good ol' brother" Irving angrily pulls the collar of Scarlett and he quickly pushed her in the walls. Scarlett's eyes were shockingly filled with fear, she was shivering and she covered her face. Irving was about to punched her, but the punch was stopped by Chantal. "Hey,STOP IT IRVING!" Chantal shouted "What are you doing? killing her!" "It's none of your business Chantal!, this girl is mocking my brother" Irving grumbled Scarlett crawls from fear and she quickly stand up. She punch Irving in the face and quickly pinned him down by using her foot. She shows a smirk at Irving. "Don't even abuse a girl, GET IT!" Scarlett taunts "Or else!" Scarlett walks away and Irving just covered his face. Chantal joins with Scarlett, Irving can't believe that Scarlett greatly improved her own skills. Back at the Observation Room, still under a coma Bonnie was regaining her normal appearance, her pale blonde hair turns into a normal blonde hair, her pale lips turns red again and her skin tone turns peach. Her brain waves were fastly moving even her heart rate, she was about to wake up. Bonnie soon wakes up from her 4 year coma and her eyes were filled with fear. "DON'T KILL THEM!" Bonnie shouted Bonnie thinks that she is still in that war and she never realized she was awaken after 4 years. Irving hears the shout and looks at the window, he saw Bonnie finally awake. He quickly runs to call Phineas and Baljeet, Phineas and Baljeet also hears Bonnie's shout, they quickly rushed to the Room. Irving managed to tell them in time. "Sir, she is finally awake" Said Irving Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Stories Category:Second Dimenisional Articles